dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Jason Todd (Prime Earth)
Willis Todd (father) Catherine Todd (mother, deceased) Bruce Wayne (adoptive father) Damian Wayne (adoptive brother) Dick Grayson (adoptive brother) Tim Drake (adoptive brother) Faye Gunn II (first cousin) | Universe = Prime Earth | BaseOfOperations = Gotham City; formerly Caribbean, Eth Alth'eban | Gender = Male | Height = 6' | Weight = 225 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Vigilante, Businessman; former Mercenary | PlaceOfBirth = Gotham City | Creators = Gerry Conway; Don Newton | First = Red Hood and the Outlaws Vol 1 1 | Quotation = His name is Jason Todd. A lot of people say he's crazy. Like, say the entire staff of Arkham Asylum. Maybe they're right. I'm hardly in a position to judge. Anyone. But as he pops out of his disguise--blows my chain off my ball--and gives me my bow and quiver? Let's just say Red Hood is my kind of crazy! | Speaker = Arsenal | QuoteSource = Red Hood and the Outlaws Vol 1 1 | Overview = Jason Todd is Red Hood, a vigilante anti-hero who is a member of the Batman Family and the Outlaws. Jason became the second Robin after Dick Grayson became Nightwing and Batman was in need of a new sidekick. Jason was trained by Bruce, and was his partner until his death at the hands of the Joker. He was resurrected by Talia al Ghul using the Lazarus Pit, and then trained by both the League of Assassins and the All-Caste. He eventually returned to Gotham City under the new alias Red Hood, using more lethal methods to fight crime. | HistoryText = Early Life Jason Todd is the son of Catherine Elizabeth and Willis Todd, and was conceived unexpectedly in an alleyway. Jason had a troubled childhood due to his parents constantly arguing; his mother suffered from depression and drug addiction, and his father had been "showing him the ropes of thievery and conning" at a young age, which led him into trouble. Once when he was a child, Jason's father stole tickets to Haly's Circus from an old couple in a parking lot, and took Jason to see the show. That was the first time Jason ever saw Dick Grayson, and was positively awed by him. Unbeknownst to Jason, he earned the attention of the Clown Prince of Gotham, who wanted to create and destroy a Robin to get to Batman. Because of the Joker's actions, Jason's father wound up in prison, where he would soon die. This left Jason to protect his mother for a short time before she succumbed to an apparent drug overdose. In actuality, the Joker poisoned her, making her appear dead. This left Jason an orphan, stealing to survive. When Jason was sixteen, he made an attempt to steal the tires off the Batmobile, managing to get one off before being discovered by Batman. Expecting to be beaten for his crime, Jason was surprised to be offered food instead. He and Batman talked while eating, and Batman told him that sometimes if you gave people a chance, they might surprise you. Jason would take these words to heart, even years later. Batman attempted to help Jason by getting him settled in Ma Gunn's School for Wayward Boys, not knowing that the establishment was a front for training the children to be criminals. Despite this, Jason did see the place as a home for a while. Realizing his mistake though, Batman went to rescue him and Jason aided the hero by shoving Ma Gunn out a nearby window. Some time after this, Batman decided to take Jason in personally and train him to be the new Robin, which Jason took to enthusiastically. Life (and death) as Robin After six months of intensive training, Jason was out in the field as the second Boy Wonder. Jason was determined to live up to the legacy of Robin that Dick Grayson had put in place, but it soon became apparent that Jason was troubled. He fought recklessly, seemingly haunted by the memory of his father. Jason received mentoring from Nightwing on various martial arts and fighting techniques and met Roy Harper, offering to be his friend in the future should he be in need of one. Being put on monitor duty due to his unruly behavior, Jason one day found a picture of his mother, Catherine, who was surprisingly alive. He used all his skills to make his way to the Middle East without telling Batman, in an attempt to reunite with his mother. It soon became apparent that Catherine was being blackmailed by the Joker, and had lured her son there for him. Jason learned that most of his major life events were orchestrated by the Joker, who then brutally beat the boy with a crowbar, and left him and Catherine to die at the hands of a time bomb. Batman arrived too late to save them due to Jason's skills in covering his tracks and was only able to hold Jason's lifeless body in his arms. Recurrection Six months after his death, Jason was resurrected by a mysterious cosmic event, however, suffocation in the grave and still sustaining his injuries from the Joker's beating, he was in a catatonic state until Talia Al Ghul used the Lazarus Pit to restore his mind. Jason would later remember seeing Talia looking down at him in fear as he was reborn. Afterwards, Talia took Jason to Ducra, the ancient instructor of the All-Caste, a group of warrior monks, and begged her to train the boy. Jason developed a romantic attraction to Ducra's daughter Essence during the time. After completing his training in the All-Caste which included management for his anger, Ducra wanted Jason to let go of his rage and move on, stating that 'One day your heart will shine brighter than the dark fury inside of you. And that day will be glorious'. However, Jason thought the only way to get revenge for what the Joker did to him was by rejecting his newly learned philosophies and teachings. He eventually joined the League of Assassins, where he was trained by Bronze Tiger and Lady Shiva. However, he disliked the fact that the group was not interested in justice like he was but merely in self-gain. He eventually left the League of Assassins and pursue justice elsewhere. Jason resurfaced in Gotham as the gun-toting vigilante Red Hood, having taken the alias that the Joker had used prior to becoming the Clown Prince of Crime. Back with a vengeance, Jason protected Gotham with his new brand of lethal justice. Red Hood and the Outlaws In one of his missions, Jason was in a submarine and injured in an explosion, he washed up in the island where Starfire has made herself a recluse and was nursed back to health by her. Bonding with Kori and one day find out that Arsenal would be executed in Qurac, Jason enlisted Kori's help and both rescued him, thus forming the "Outlaws". An old acquaintance, Essence, contacted him to warn about the coming danger of The Untitled. They soon found that the Untitled had already annihilated former teachers of Jason's, the All-Caste, in one of their bases in the Himalayas. Vowing revenge, Jason led the trio to the All-Caste's headquarters, seeking out the Chamber of All. In this pool of history, they learned more about their opponent. Here, they were told to supply S'aru, a four millennia old Proctor, with a cherished memory before entering. Jason's memory was an evening he and Bruce took off during his time as Robin due to Jason being too ill to fight. The trio then fought a rather large monster, and disposed of it with a fair amount of ease due to their building ability to work together. Upon leaving, Jason was offered his cherished memory back, however, he chose to leave it behind. Later, they found and destroyed a member of the Untitled in Middleton, Colorado. Essence returned that evening, revealing to Jason that she betrayed the All-Caste in favor of the Untitled due to her mother, Ducra, being possessed by them. However, she was swiftly defeated by the Outlaws as they returned to their quest. Night of the Owls Shortly after defeating Suzie Su in Gotham, the Outlaws intercepted a transmission asking all Batfamily members to help in taking down the Court of Owls. Jason reluctantly agreed and soon found a Talon attacking Mr. Freeze. He broke up the fight, but the Talon escaped while he and Mr. Freeze confronted each other. Jason tracked down the Talon to an empty Haly's Circus lot, where he had a heart-to-heart with the reanimated assassin. The Talon introduced himself as Xiao Loong, and asked Jason to end his life, which he did. Starfire and Arsenal defeated Freeze, and Jason delivered him to Batgirl, leaving Gotham soon after. Death of the Family Jason, like the rest of the Bat-family, was requested by Dick Grayson to meet at the Batcave for a briefing. A few members expressed concern regarding him being invited, namely Damian Wayne, though Dick was quick to defend him. Bruce then informed them that the Joker had apparently discovered all of their identities and was planning on attacking them privately. Jason left, but was soon ambushed by the Joker and held captive, along with Tim Drake, at an unknown location. Here, Jason discovered that Joker had effectively been torturing him all his life. Apparently, the Joker had wanted to create a Robin who would cross the line Batman was unwilling to cross. Refusing to give further information, Joker then knocked the duo out. Later, they awoke with the rest of the Bat-family in the cave where they were gassed with the intent of them killing each other. However, they all managed to overcome the Joker's mind control through the love and trust they shared with one another. Scarred by what he had learned from the Joker and the events that had unfolded, Jason refused to meet up to find out whether Alfred was safe. Despite this, Jason and Bruce finally reconciled their differences after he discovered Bruce had waited by his bedside after Jason had a particularly dangerous and almost deadly chemical reaction to the Joker's gas. Batman Incorporated Feeling his former protégé deserved a second chance, Batman offered Jason a place in Batman Incorporated as the second Wingman, only asking that he does not reveal his identity to the others. He teamed up with Damian Wayne, who operated under the name Redbird, though Damian was unaware of Jason's identity. Upon finding out who his partner all this time had been, Damian became hurt and confused. This was doubled by the fact that Bruce then informed him that he was to be benched as Robin until further notice. Despite the fact he was now apart of Batman Incorporated, Jason barely got involved with the team and was not present when Damian was killed. Jason did approach Bruce upon learning of the fourth Robin's demise and attempted to ease whatever pain he was feeling. However, upon finding his old mentor had surrendered to the cruel emotionless drive in his grief to bring Damian back, Jason once again cut himself off from the Bat-family. Memory Loss After the events of Death of the Family, Jason went back to the temple of the All-Caste and had all painful memories erased from his mind by S'aru. This ultimately resulted in Jason having no recollection of his friends, enemies, allies, and experiences. Arsenal took him back to their base of operations, where he discovered what he had done and believed himself to be nothing more than a killer. Green Arrow arrived on their island to warn them of a large bounty on the Outlaws heads, but Roy began to panic, fearing that Oliver had led their enemies to them. Cheshire attacked them after seemingly killing Starfire and confronted Jason, telling him the League of Assassins had a bigger destiny for him. Before she could capture him, Kori attacked her and carried her off the island, before Cheshire teleported away. In the midst of the battle, Jason ran off in an attempt to find out who he really was. League of Assassins vs. The Untitled While Roy visited Hugo Strange for therapy, Jason continued to drive off but was attacked by several members of the League of Assassins. After his initial defeat, they asked him to go with them and assured him that they wouldn't kill him. He agreed, thinking that he may receive the answers he is looking for. They took him to 'Eth Alth'eban, the city of the League of Assassins, and Bronze Tiger told him this is where his new life would begin as the new leader of the League of Assassins. Jason began to explore the ancient city. The League of Assassins gathered and told him that only he knew how to save the League from a threat called the Untitled, but he told them that his memory was gone, therefore he didn't remember how to defeat the Untitled. Lady Shiva threatened to take control, but as she did so, Roy arrived in the name of the Untitled to destroy the gates to the city. Roy initially seemed to have the upper hand, but Jason and the League engaged and defeated him. Roy destroyed a wall of rock, revealing the "Well of Sins". Jason agreed to lead them, provided the League did not kill his friends. The Untitled breached the city soon after and began to engage the League. As the battle continued, Jason confronted the leader and threw him into the Well of Sins, taking his power away. He was killed and Lady Shiva rounded up the other members. As Jason displayed his disdain for Shiva's killing, the last member of the Untitled revealed himself to be Ra's al Ghul, and he resumed control of the League once more. Ra's al Ghul Jason was captured and chained soon after. He apologized to Roy and Kori for all he'd done and, as his friends were about to be executed, he gained his memories back. He and Cheshire freed the Outlaws and Jason entered the Well of Sins to face Ra's al Ghul. After initially being outmatched, Jason defeated Ra's and took his power away. Essence arrived and helped the Outlaws escape the city, arriving in the Chamber of All. She expressed her thanks and asked if Jason would join in the rebuilding of the All-Caste, but he declined and the three left the temple. Batman Eternal Joker's Endgame When the Joker returned to Gotham, healed from having his face cut off and seemingly immortal, he raised the stakes in his battle with Batman by infecting the entire city with deadly Joker toxin. With everything on the line, Red Hood and the rest of the Batman family, as well as a group of Batman's rogues, came together to help the hero stop the Joker from destroying the city. However, Batman and the Joker were seemingly killed beneath the streets of Gotham together, leading to a new status quo in Gotham. Red Hood and Arsenal: Heroes for Hire Following the dissolution of the Outlaws, Arsenal struck out on his own. After helping Arsenal during a solo operation, Jason convinced Roy to work with him again. The duo set up shop in Roy's warehouse until Jason found out that Roy was broke. To raise funds, they turned to fixer Tara Battleworth for a job. Though she disliked their reputations, she gave them a job in Paris. After taking down several criminal operations, the two found their target: a rogue S.H.A.D.E. scientist with a thumb drive containing sensitive intel. Though his robot army gave them trouble, they managed to subdue him, get the drive, and earn their pay. While on another job, Jason discovered that Roy had set up a Heroes for Hire service. In addition to Jason being against the idea of helping people for pay, it also forced Battleworth to cut them off. Jason also found he had no choice but to comply because Roy had spent all of their money again. Taking another contract, the two discovered the existence of Underbelly, the physical embodiment of all the world's corruption. When Underbelly tried to recruit Jason to his cause, the duo responded by destroying him. Realizing that Underbelly was a credible threat, Jason decided to take him down. Anticipating where Underbelly would go to recover, the two headed to the most crime-ridden city on the plant: Gotham. After Roy tracked down Underbelly, the two encountered the new Batman and convinced him to help them take down Underbelly. Out of gratitude, "Batman" let the duo go free. Once the deed was done, Jason visited the youth center he went to as a kid and found that Bruce was alive. Though he didn't understand why Bruce didn't recognize him, he was satisfied to learn that he was alive. Batman and Robin Eternal Robin War Outlaws Rebirth After splitting off from Arsenal, Jason went back to his solo career and set up shop in an abandoned bomb shelter under a police station in Gotham. During this time, Batman asked him to investigate a new connection between city hall and a new international crime cartel. Over the course of his investigation, Jason learned that the mayor had been infected with a techno-organic virus. Jason cured the mayor under the guise of an assassination attempt in order to provide himself an in with the Gotham underground. This worked as he caught the attention of Black Mask, who he suspected of being behind the virus. Batman confronted Jason about the plan, and while initially against it, he eventually agreed on the condition that Jason doesn't kill anyone. Jason agreed. While investigating the Black mask, Jason learned he was buying up properties in Gotham, one of which was the Ma Gunn home for wayward boys, the institute Jason had been sent to before living with Bruce Wayne. Through Ma Gunn he learns Roman has been expanding his empire quietly and determines to infiltrate it in order to bring it down. Attacking the black mask in an armoured escort in order to prove his skills Jason is quickly welcomed by Roman who expected him ever since he shot the mayor, offering to take him under his wing as an heir to the business. One of Jason’s first jobs is to hijack a cargo train bringing weapon into Gotham. Jason and several henchmen blow up the train however before they can retrieve the weapon, they are attacked by a second party. The Amazon Artemis of Bana-Mighdall. Artemis tells Jason that the weapon is the Bow of Ra, an Amazonian weapon capable of shooting the stars from the sky and causing massive explosions when fired. After a brief skirmish Jason and Artemis ending up away from the other henchmen where Jason explains his undercover motives and they quickly bond over their dislike of their respective “hero” counterparts Batman for Jason and Wonder woman for Artemis. Deciding to team up and take the weapon together before they get the chance Black Mask has the train car airlifted out. With Artemis tossing Jason into the air they manage to get inside the train car to take the weapon and are shocked by what they see. The clone of superman Bizarro. Under the impression Jason successfully tricked the amazon Black mask gasses the train and captures Artemis. When Jason wakes up, he’s disturbed by Black Masks foresight and is uncertain whether he’s under suspicion or not. However Black mask seems pleased with his results and explains that Bizarro was created by Lex Luthor who had ordered the destruction of his creation when Jason intercepted it. Whilst watching Bizarro get revived from the stasis Jason gets vivid flashbacks from his own revival from the Lazarus pit. Feeling sympathy for the clone Jason watches as once exposed to air the clones skin gets whiter and he grows larger before collapsing. Black Mask begins his process of brain washing the clone by having him repeatedly watch videos of the current superman to make him understand his strength. In an effort to connect with the clone Jason buys him a small plushie toy of superman which Bizarro affectionately calls “Pup-Pup”. This proves useful when Bizarro becomes angry at both Jason and Artemis, who was residing in a cell nearby and the toy and Jason’s insistence that they are all friends is the only thing that calms him down. Black mask tells Jason he finds him closer to kindred spirit and the Bow of Ra was sent back to Qurac, the bows original home and where Jason was murdered by the Joker. Mask then reveals that he knows Jason’s original mission to investigate the link between him and the mayor and gives Jason the chance to really join. Jason refuses and as a result is attacked by mind controlled Bizarro. During the fight Jason realises that Bizarro is actively trying to resist the mind control. While Artemis holds off Bizarro Jason Black Mask mind collapses when he sees the world as Bizarro does ending with him falling into a coma, Jason refusing to kill also crushes the antidote in front of him refusing to save him. After a final meeting with Batman where he states he cannot play by his rules Jason leaves with Artemis and Bizarro to find the Bow of Ra. The Hunt For The Bow Whilst cleaning up some business in Gotham involving threatening Black Masks remaining business partners Artemis finds the recordings of the scientists who made Bizarro, in its they explain that the clone before the current iteration of Bizarro was only letting them live, it could see them anywhere, hear them anywhere and that if it doesn’t grow mentally then it could cause the next apocalyptic threat. Jason prepares for this buy taking enough kryptonite from batman to create a bullet planning to execute Bizarro now in order to prevent any future problems however when Bizarro expresses his desire to be a Jason’s friend and be the best version of himself Jason holsters the gun. Whilst flying on a jet to Qurac the plane is shot down by the bow. Jason is captured by the Qurac military led by General Heinle who they believe possesses the Bow. While Jason is integrated by them and subsequently begins to believe this is all an elaborate ploy by the joker to get h to relive his death Bizarro helps refugees and Artemis meets what remains of her tribe including her thought dead friend Akila. After reliving memories of his death Jason breaks free of his restraints and holds a gun to the general’s head however, he quickly realises the general does not have the bow and at that moment is attacked by the amazons. During the battle Artemis and Jason meet and argue who truly has the weapon, though this debate is quickly ended when Akila burns the general with the bow. With the help of a bizarro and Jason artemis manages to take the bow and fire on Akila who begins to combust with eh force of a nuclear bomb. Bizarro grabs her and flies into space for the blast to safely detonate. Artemis decides to stay longer with Jason and bizarro whilst advising the Amazons and people of Qurac to come together. However, at this moment Bizarro begins faints and falls into a coma. Bringing Bizarro back to Gotham and placing him into the care of Ma Gunn, the outlaw’s new hideout Solomon Grundy begins rampaging a nearby carnival Artemis and Jason head out to stop him but are nearly overpowered when Bizarro joins the fight and defeats him easily. However, the fight weakens him to the point where they believe he dies. Attracted by the notion that they’ve managed to make friends with Bizarro Lex Luthor arrives and offers to try and save him. Begrudgingly the outlaws agree and comfort each other whilst Lex injects green kryptonite into Bizarro which radically alters his brain functions and makes him smarter and healthier than before. With Bizarros newfound intelligence he becomes the brains of the outlaws and designs them a new super base. An invisible fortress hanging over Gotham and new jetpacks and weapons to fight criminals, which they immediately put to use stopping one of Professor Pygs heists from penguin before then stealing penguin’s money for themselves. After the fight Bizarro shows them their new base and a door he built to travel to any place in existence, including the Batcave. Artemis grows continually uneasy with Bizarros new personality especially after he goads Batwoman and her allies into attacking them and placing them in Belle Reve to be recruited by Amanda Waller. Bizzaro explains that there are bases in the crust of the earth designed by Harvest, a time traveling villain which are now starting to fall into decay and could cause the collapse of the earth. along with killer croc, Harley, captain boomerang and Deadshot they head to the base. Discovering the body of Harvest apparently crucified. In another area of the base Bizzaro explains Harvest had previously fought superboy and had protected the core against kryptonians. Splitting half with the Suicide squad the outlaws take half of the weapons fund and unknown to Jason and Artemis Bizarro steals thousands of gallons of green kryptonite to keep his mind from deteriorating back to its simple state. Continuing his crusade for Gotham Jason fights the H.I.V.E queen with both tech from Bizarro, after being defeated she senses something wrong with Jason’s mind but before she can reveal what it is Bizarro comes crashing through and knocks her out stating she was stalling in an effort to send a powerful psychic blast against Jason. After dealing with her Jason heads to visit MA Gunn however he finds a note from her stating she’s away on business, later revealed that Bizarro shrunk her and placed her inside a bottle being kept in his room. Following this Artemis asks Jason out on a date, during the night Jason reveals more of his childhood and life on the streets, as well as his love/hate relationship with Gotham city. Deciding to go somewhere completely private Jason and Artemis take the quantum doorway t the Batcave. Once inside Artemis reveals that the date was mainly a way to speak freely about Bizarro without him hearing them. Still cautious they communicate only by using a whiteboard and pen. Writing out their concerns Jason states he has to believe that Bizarro has a plan. Whilst this is going on a mysterious man whose face shifts between 3 different heads summons Bizarro to a small bar and advises that it was him who had got them together to form this “dark trinity” and Bizarro’s super intelligence was ruining it. Bizarro threatens the man but before anything else can happen he fades out and wakes up to Jason and Artemis carrying him back to base. Over the course of the next few days Jason begins following Bizarro and discovers he ha set a meeting with as many out of business henchmen in Gotham city as he can get and lured them all to a hotel where he plans to kill them all, however seeing how desperate some of these men were Bizarro decides to spare them. While this is happening Artemis breaks int Bizarro’s room and discovers the kryptonite. Bizarro confronts her down there but quickly falls apart revealing how lost he is as he feels his intelligence slipping and begs for her help, eventually she convinces him to destroy the vats of kryptonite., though he secretly keeps a few vials for inhalation. Jason begins laundering the money they stole from penguin through the penguin’s own casino and after getting caught easily escapes and after discusses with Alfred whether he’s acting because it’s the right thing to do or just because he can. When Alfred leaves Jason is approached by a grey-haired woman who reveals herself as Ma Gunn’s granddaughter and was told should she disappear she was to deliver some letters to Jason. As Bizarro’s mental state worsens he calls Jason to help him get home. Reading the letters Jason discovers these were written by his father, who expresses regret at his actions in life, and how he had tried to go straight however due to medical bills in Jason’s youth he turned back to henchmanning. Over the course of his letters he reveals that while he was responsible for many crimes in his life the one he was sent to jail for was ne he was innocent of, he was framed by penguin, but in order to get out he is going to participate in some secret government experiment in order to get out sooner, after this the letters stop. Distraught, Jason heads to the prison cemetery where he unearths his father’s grave and finds it empty. Enraged by the knowledge that his father did care for him and had been framed by Cobblepott Jason interrupts Cobblepott while es unveiling a new theme park on live TV. Jason surrounds him by smoke take off his mask and reveals his face to Cobblepott and tells him his name and his father’s name. Laughing the penguin states that Jason has given away his and by association Batman’s identity for a “nobody”. Jason, sick of the catch and release nature that only puts henchmen in jail shoots Cobblepott in the face, right through his monocled eye. While fleeing from the scene Jason finds that the Outlaws floating base is beginning to fall apart as without Bizarro’s intellect to maintain it. On his way to try and stop it falling he is intercepted by Batman who furious that Jason has broken his no killing rule is now intent upon bringing him in. Not ready to truly fight him Batman kicks him in the helmet shattering it, Jason laughs and mocks him stating that he’s never even hit the joker that hard. While brutally beating him, Batman is blasted back by Bizarro who carries Jason back to the base. Realizing the base can’t be steered or stopped Bizarro begins pulling it through the quantum doorway after saying goodbye. Determined to follow him Artemis stops Jason and kisses him before throwing him onto a nearby rooftop and following Bizarro through the doorway. Jason watches heartbroken as the base collapses in on itself and disappears along with his friends. Before he can react though he feels Batman still waiting behind him who then continues to beat him, ripping the red bat symbol of his outfit and begins carrying him to jail. However, Jason is once again saved, this time by a surprise arrow shot by one of the original outlaws and Jason’s best friend Roy Harper. Taking Jason back to the island where the outlaws originally lived on Starfire's spaceship, Jason takes the time to heal and uses the ships bio scanners to unsuccessfully search for Artemis and Bizarro. After physically healing, Jason and Roy begin hunting an opioid dealer whom they dealt with before, Suzie Su. Tracking her down to a hospital they are surprised to find her hospitalized due to liver failure. Whilst leaving they are attacked by the sisters of Suzie Su, who are quickly beaten. Suzie Su reawakens and stops the fight telling them she had not poisoned the opioids and that that was the work of an organisation called the underground. Deciding to follow up this lead Jason heads out to find the organisation while Roy heads to the sanctuary for rehab. Leviathan Takeover Not long after Jason left the Iceberg Lounge behind, almost every staple of the world intelligence community was completely destroyed by the Leviathan Organization in a single night. Among the decimated organisations were A.R.G.U.S., the D.E.O., Spyral, Cadmus and even the Kobra Cult. Jason, like most vigilantes, chose to open his own investigation into the astonishing incident. Jason investigated each disaster zone individually, but came up with nothing, as there were no corpses to be found at any of the sites, suggesting that the victims had either been completely disintegrated or teleported somewhere. At the wreckage of A.R.G.U.S.'s new headquarters, Jason was approached by Batman, and the two began sharing investigative notes. Both Jason and Batman believed that Talia al Ghul was not behind the attacks, instead theorizing that Leviathan had a new leader. Batman told Jason that he and a team of detectives had developed a sizable suspect list in an attempt to uncover the identity of Leviathan's new leader, including Amanda Waller, Sam Lane and Steve Trevor. Batman revealed to Jason that he and the detectives believed Jason to be behind the attacks. Before Jason could question Bruce's logic, the team of detectives consisting of Damian, Green Arrow, Lois Lane, Manhunter, Plastic Man and the Question appeared. The team told Jason they suspected him because of his track record and because he was one of the few people in the World capable of pulling off such an act; furthermore the technology used was suspiciously similar to Batman's tech, something only a few people would have access to, including Jason. Upon hearing the detectives' statements, Jason ran. Although Batman's team had the numerical advantage, Jason was able to take out each member of the team one-on-one. Before he left, Jason made a statement to Lois Lane, explaining to her that Leviathan was probably using Batman's tech as a way of framing him. After Jason escaped, the team saw validity in his statement and began pursuing other leads. | Powers = * Lazarus Enhancement: Due to being immersed in the Lazarus Pits, Jason possesses some magical abilities. | Abilities = * * : Jason currently runs the Iceberg Lounge. * * * * * * : Jason is capable of speaking both English and Portuguese. However, his Portuguese has gotten rusty over the years. * : Jason has received training from numerous martial arts masters such as Batman, Nightwing, Bronze Tiger, Lady Shiva and the All-Caste. He was considered the All-Caste's most successful pupil earning him respect and secrets only he has been able to unlock. Even Damian, who doesn't have a very high opinion of Jason, considers his older brother to be one of the greatest master fighters to have ever lived. ** * * * * * ** : Unlike most of the Batman Family, Red Hood is one of few who has no problems with the use of firearms. Jason is a highly skilled marksman. ** : Red Hood has shown himself to be a very proficient swordsman, able to keep up with the likes of Ra's Al Ghul. * : Having been taught by Tim Drake, Jason was able to hack into Lexcorp computers in less than five minutes. * | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Red Hood Costume: After meeting up with Starfire, Jason donned an armored suit, originally belonging to Nightwing, found in her possession. The suit shows a figure closely resembling a bat-symbol colored red and placed in the center of the chest. It also has a built-in taser which Jason uses to get people off of him when necessary. * Venom | Transportation = | Weapons = * All-Blades: The All-Blades are a pair of magical blades which can inflict great pain on magical creatures, but are otherwise harmless. Jason can summon the All-Blades at will, but only in the presence of true evil. | Notes = * Jason Todd was created by Gerry Conway and Don Newton first appearing in . Red Hood was created by Bill Finger and Lew Sayre Schwartz first appearing in . Jason Todd's version of Red Hood was an adaptation from the original Red Hood and first appeared in . The latter version of the character was adapted and introduced into the Prime Earth continuity, first appearing as part of the New 52 DC Universe in by Scott Lobdell and Kenneth Rocafort. * Three issues that deal in the origins of how Jason Todd first met Batman in the New 52 slightly conflict. In and , Jason first met Batman after he was caught trying to steal prescription drugs from Leslie Thompkins. However in , Jason first met Batman after he attempted to steal the tires from the Batmobile. | Trivia = * Jason Todd has a confirmed kill count of 83. * Jason spent time in Arkham Asylum, where he had therapy sessions with Dr. Quinzel. Though when this happened exactly is unknown. * Jason kept the tire he originally stole from the Batmobile. * Jason considers Roy Harper to be his best friend. * Jason has had brief relationships with Ravager, Essence and Isabel Ardila. * According to Future Tim, after Jason was killed by the Joker, one of his bones was never set right, which caused a growing debilitating bone spur in his hip joint. | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Robin Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Sidekicks Category:Batman Family members